Catastrophe and the Cure
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Ginny does something she later regrets. However, she finds her brother can be the one to help her recover. Ginny/Percy, Ginny/Ron, Bill/Charlie -Please heed the warnings inside- -Not Canon Compliant-


**Title:** Catastrophe and the Cure  
**Pairings:** Ginny/Percy, Ron/Ginny, Bill/Charlie and other secondary ones  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word Count:** 3977  
**Beta:** The awesome **l3petitemort**  
**Warnings:** Weasleycest. Het. Slash. Sex and the whole luggage this word carries. Nothing major, don't worry.  
**Summary:** Ginny does something she later regrets. However, she finds her brother can be the one to help her recover.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters and Universe of Harry Potter are property of JK Rowling. I'm just playing a bit.  
**Author's Note:** Originally written as a gift for my dear LJ-friend **prongsxwormtail** on 2010 **hp_cestfest** (LJ Community). The story and the title are inspired by "Catastrophe and the Cure" by Explosions in the Sky.

* * *

**Catastrophe and the Cure**

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony..."

_Urgent lips were pressed against his as soon as he opened the door. His drunken state didn't give him enough balance to stand by himself, let alone to support a woman flinging herself into his arms without saying a word._

_Their bodies fell ungracefully to the floor, making Percy scream in pain as his back hit the hard wood. The lips over his stopped kissing him to scream, too, at the impact. Opening his eyes, he saw through heavy eyelashes -and blurry-from-bourbon eyesight- Ginny's face framed by her long, red hair._

_"Ginny?" He asked in confusion, not sure if the image in front of him was a drunken fantasy or another prank from the twins._

Her brown eyes stared intently at his face. The worry-lines across his forehead clashed with the happy smile on his face. Ginny knew what was ruining what should be the happiest day of his life. She felt horrible for being the cause of those wrinkles that cut his smooth, freckled skin, but there was this tiny little voice inside that squealed from joy at the memory at the same time, insisting that she did the right thing.

_"Ginny?" Realization hit him when the blurry image became clearer second by second. "What are you doing?" Percy screamed as he tried to free himself from the confines of Ginny's thighs._

_"Shh," she silenced him softly as her hands held his over his head and her legs tightened around his waist. Before he could complain, he felt her rubbing her center against his pants in slow circles. She leaned over his upper body, letting her delicious breasts dance over his face. Her cleavage in her tiny dress made him lose his breath for a second._

_"Ginny, stop. Stop!" He wriggled under her with more strength. With a push, he sent her flying on her buttocks to the floor. Percy stood up hastily and pressed his back against the nearest wall. "No, Ginny!" he said firmly, ignoring his agitated breath._

_"Come on, Percy. Fuck me. Fuck me hard. Make me forget," she pleaded, running to where he was and kissing him on the neck. "Make yourself forget. Just...fuck me," she mumbled against his jaw as she nibbled the area and rubbed her body against his._

_"What? What are you talking about? Forget what?" Percy didn't know what to think._

Ginny knew Percy all too well. He was bursting with happiness. His light brown eyes sparkled, expressing all the love he felt for Audrey. Her future sister-in-law loved Percy. Maybe just as much as she did. Ginny found herself with conflicted emotions as she stood beside the brunette wearing the salmon-pink dress

"Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Percy turned his gaze in Ginny's direction. The look in his eyes, begging and demanding at the same time. Her chest tingled, and she could feel the words burning inside her throat. The confession danced on her tongue, dying to come out. But a movement caught her eye. Ron -from his spot besides George and the other groomsmen- looked at her intently. He shook his head ever so slightly. It was barely noticeable to her; even less to the rest. There was something in Ron's eyes that convinced her. _Does he know?_, Ginny wondered to herself. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and felt them burn with unshed tears, but not nearly as much as the unspoken words that died in her throat.

_"Get off, Ginny. I'm marrying Audrey! I'm getting married tomorrow for Merlin's sake!" Percy said desperately, pushing away his insistent sister._

_"Exactly! That's it, Percy. Let's forget about that. Make me forget that you're leaving. That you're crushing my last hope that we could ever be together." Ginny started crying against his chest._

_Reluctantly, Percy slid his arms around her. He couldn't stand it when she cried. "Shh," he said, patting her back awkwardly and trying to put some distance between their bodies. But Ginny was having none of it. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I love Audrey," he explained with a shrug. "Besides, this is wrong. We are wrong. It could never happen."_

_She immediately backed off from his chest, her gaze frantically searching for something in his face. "But you want it." _

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given to another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

_Taking a deep breath, Percy decided it was best to get it off of his chest or the secret would weigh forever inside of him. "I think there's a part of me that will always want it," he whispered brushing a red lock away from her forehead and placing it behind her ear. The movement ended up being a caress as the sour taste of alcohol in his mouth craved to taste the sweetness of hers._

_Ginny just stood still for a few seconds. He could see her brain working, her mind deciding..._

_"Then fuck me," she hissed, pressing her body more firmly against his._

_Percy swallowed hard. Her intense brown eyes were going to be the death of him. "I can't, Gin. You know I'm marrying Audrey. I love her. She makes me happy. I want to marry her." _

"Through marriage, Percy and Audrey make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures."

Ginny saw Percy close his eyes briefly. Guilt would be their worst enemy all their lives. She could feel it, too. The pang in her chest reminded her that what she did was wrong. No matter how much she wanted Percy, he was Audrey's now. She should have respected that.

"Percy and Audrey will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

_"And who says you won't?" Ginny dared, standing on her tip-toes and grazing her teeth softly over his earlobe. His gasp was enough encouragement. "Just—Please, Percy. I need to feel. I feel so numb. I need to feel you -at least once. I want to know what I'll be missing," she pleaded, rolling her hips against his. "I know you want it too, Percy. Your body can't lie. Your cock can't resist anymore. I can feel how hard it is against my belly." Her hands started travelling down his body as she dared him to make the next move. "Tell me, Percy: how many times have you wanked to the thought of your baby sister?" One of her hand stroked his cock through his pants, making him groan. His blurry eyesight was blurrier than usual as he felt the blood boil through his veins at Ginny's touch, her words. "Since I grew these tits?" she hissed against his closed lips as she grabbed both of his hands and placed them hard against her breasts. Percy couldn't help but moan. "You love them, don't you? You want to lick these tits, Percy; I know it." Ginny turned around quickly and pressed her back against his chest, placing his hands over her breasts. He started massaging them slowly. She moaned with a content smile. "And how about my arse?" she whispered enticingly, turning her head trying to look his reaction as she rubbed her bum against him. "How many times have you fantasized about grabbing me by surprise and shoving your hard cock right into my bum? Huh? Tell me, Percy." _

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Percy and Audrey from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that their destiny grew. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

Ginny listened intently to this words. _Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you._ She was not worthy of Percy's love. At least not as she wanted. Hot tears run down her smooth cheeks. The deep breaths were not enough to get the strength she needed right now.

_"Many times," he growled into her neck. Percy couldn't resist it anymore. He started pushing back each time her bum rubbed his member the right way; his clumsy hands tore up her dress and were now pinching and caressing her erect nipples._

_"Oh, yes. I knew it. You're a strong man, Percy. That's what I love most about you. Underneath that proper mask you wear in front of everyone there's a strong man. I just wish your convictions weren't as strong. Show me, Perce. Show me what I'll be missing. Lick my pussy and make me come like no one has ever make me come before."_

_That was it. Percy groaned loudly as he lifted Ginny in his arms and stumbled his way to the couch. His drunken state had lessened since the moment she came through the door, but his clumsy movements revealed a remnant of it._

_Wasting no time with the clothes, he placed her on all fours and pulled down his pants. His cock caressed her slick folds twice before his impatience got the best of him. He thrust hard without warning, making Ginny cry out. A cry of mixed pain and pleasure echoed through the walls of his apartment. The apartment that was no longer going to be his home as of tomorrow. Walls that would hold their secret as well as their mistake. _

The wedding continued in a blur. Images of the present mixing with the past were confusing her to no end. The same question kept going through her mind over and over again: how can something that felt so right be so wrong?

Six words took her out of her thoughts in an instant: "You may now kiss the bride."

Reality hit her worse than she thought it would. Nothing could have prepared her for how she felt when she saw them kiss. Seeing love and happiness and... _rightness _. When Percy kissed Audrey, it seemed right. Just then, Ginny realized how wrong she had been. How horrible it was what she had done. Trying to hold in the sobs that were threatening to spill from her lips, she broke into a run. The destination wasn't clear until her ankle twisted as her high-heels sunk into the mud on the shore of the lake. The muddy water covered her pedicured feet as she flailed her arms in the air, trying to recover her balance and avoid falling right into the water.

* * *

The party was in full swing. It had been for more than an hour, and Ron hadn't seen Ginny since he had lost sight of her as soon as the ceremony finished. Making a skillful evasive move from Auntie Muriel and other old family members that looked more like mummies, Ron spotted his sister at a far table, lazily playing with a glass of red wine. Her eyes were lost on some spot on the floor as her fingers slid over the rim of the crystal glass over and over again.

Before he reached her side, the music started echoing in the room. He barely heard someone inviting the bride and groom to have their first dance as husband and wife. However, his blue eyes were focused only on her face. Making his way through the people, he finally reached her side and grabbed her hand. Ginny was startled as he suddenly pulled her out of her chair. Her eyes flickered back and forth between the dancing couple swirling on the dance floor and her insistent brother. Ron kept pulling her until she gave in and let him guide her to the farthest bathroom of the salon.

The music was barely heard from there. As they lost themselves in the long halls, any signs of a party disappeared. Closing the door behind him, Ron turned around to find Ginny's tear stained face. Their chests heaved with each gasp as they tried to recover their breaths after the sudden run. They stared at each other for a few seconds. He found himself drinking in how beautiful she looked right then and there. Any trace of childhood was gone from her face, and he was surprised to find it had nothing to do with the make-up or the dress that accentuated her feminine curves. Ginny was no longer the baby sister he remembered. Her face, her eyes...they held secrets and experiences that no child should ever carry inside.

Taking a long step, he hugged her tightly to his chest. The second his arms slid around her body, she lost it. Sobs muffled by his shirt made it hard for her to breathe. Ron thought she was going to choke if he didn't calm her down, so he started whispering sweet-nothings against her slick hair, walking them over to sit on the side of the bathtub.

"Well, this is what a king's bathroom looks like, huh?" he joked to lighten the mood. "I always thought royalty would have their faces printed everywhere. Imagine getting clean by rubbing your face against your crack."

Ginny chuckled against his shoulder.

"Seriously! It's a bit creepy when you think about it, but it would be cool to brush your teeth with a toothbrush shaped as you...at least for a day," Ron said with a smile as he reached for the toilet paper. Taking a good amount of it, he started drying Ginny's tears. "Blow," he instructed.

Ginny laughed softly. "It's been almost two decades since you last said that to me," she recalled nostalgically.

Ron gave her a crooked smile. "Well, we are not six-year-old midgets anymore," he said with a shrug.

"Oh no! My make-up!" She stood up quickly to look at her face in the mirror, but before she got the chance to catch a glimpse, Ron grabbed her by the waist and made her sit on his lap. "Rooon!" she complained, laughing.

"You look beautiful. Trust me. You don't need a mirror...or perfect make-up," he corrected.

"Ha! That just told me everything I need to know! I look like a mess. Mum would freak ou-"

"You look gorgeous, Gin," he whispered as one of his large hands caressed her cheek. He looked at her for a moment and marvelled at how beautiful she was for the second time since they arrived in their recent hiding spot.

Her eyes were all puffy and shiny; her blushed cheeks making her freckles more pronounced. Her tousled hair had never suited her more perfectly than in that moment, he thought. And then, he allowed himself a moment of weakness as his eyes lowered to her swollen lips, half-opened and red like summer cherries. Ron bit his lower lip while he tried to ignore the sudden need to taste them.

Ginny cleared her throat, making him realise he had been staring at her without noticing, immersed in his thoughts. "So, thanks for taking me out of there," she said nodding in the direction of the party.

"Yeah, no problem." Her light weight on his lap now felt heavier than anything in the world. A brother shouldn't think that way about his little sister, but his hands –placed on her narrow waist- burned with the heat of her skin. He could feel her through her dress, and the weirdest thing was...it wasn't enough.

"How did you know...?" she left the question hanging in the air.

"I can be a prat more often than not, but you have to give me more credit than that, Gin. I'm not so daft."

Ginny chuckled.

"No, seriously," he continued. "I know that look. The look on your face...during the ceremony. I had it myself when Hermione started dating Boot. It sucks, doesn't it?"

"What?" Ginny asked in a sour tone.

He let one of his hands caress her arm, up and down, slowly, enjoying the smoothness of her skin. "Watching the one you love being so happy with someone else," he explained with a sympathetic smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ron," she said nervously, avoiding looking him in the eyes.

He chuckled. "Yeah, you do. It's alright," he said with a shrug.

"It is?" she asked uncertainly.

Ron looked her in the eyes. His blue eyes burned into her brown ones. "You can't choose who you have feelings for, Ginny," he whispered.

The tension in the air was suddenly tangible. This electric rush through his veins seemed to draw him towards her. So slowly. So damn slowly...

"I can't-" Ginny said.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right. I—I don't know what I was thinking." He pushed her out of his lap.

Standing up quickly, he went to the other side of the bathroom. A bathroom that didn't seem so small a few minutes ago. Ginny stayed by the bathtub, biting her lip as her hair hung around her face.

Ron felt like hitting his head against the wall. He couldn't believe he had actually thought of—

Soft hands moved his head upwards. His eyes went from the floor to her face. He could feel his heart pounding. The anticipation, the situation, what they were going to do...and her eyes. Her eyes were enough to convince him. Holding his breath for a second, he launched himself forward, capturing her lips in an urgent and desperate kiss that was quickly deepened.

Ginny stumbled backwards until her back hit a wall. The motion made all the little bottles and whatnots on the shelves fall. The clicking sounds making her react and throw her arms around his neck. His overpowering height made her feel like her whole body was being covered by his as he pressed her against the fancy shelves. Separating for merely a second to catch their breaths, Ron lifted her and sat her on the sink. The cold marble against her bare thighs made her gasp in surprise. She hadn't noticed Ron had pushed her dress up to her waist until then.

Wasting no time, Ron pressed himself against her as he started nibbling her smooth neck. Toned legs circled his waist, pressing her center against his erection. The pressure of his pants was too much for him to stay focused. With one hand, he unzipped his trousers, making it all more comfortable. Ginny's moans became louder when she noticed that only their underwear were separating them. Engrossed in the moment, Ron started moving his hips against hers, his confined erection bumping against her wet knickers over and over again. Their joined lips muffled their moans and gasps as they moved in unison trying to find release.

"I heard you when you wanked, once," Ginny gasped against his ear. Ron growled loudly, increasing the rhythm as one hand found her breast. Pulling her strapless dress down, he leaned forward and started licking her rosy, erect nipple hungrily. She moaned, feeling her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. "You were about to start sixth year. Your bed bumped against the wall and—and I went...to see...what happened," she said with difficulty due to her heavy breath. Ron kept thrusting his hips against hers in desperate need. "I stayed outside your door...listening. Aaah!" Then Ginny came. She threw her head backwards against the mirror, feeling her walls clenching with each shock of pleasure that travelled through her body. After two more thrusts, Ron joined her as he spilled inside his dark pants.

Trying to recover his breath, Ron pressed his forehead against the crook of her neck, leaving lazy kisses over her skin. "I don't—I don't know if...if this is right or wrong—" He heard Ginny starting to argue, so he silenced her placing his fingers over her swollen lips. He looked her in the eyes as he continued. "I don't know whether the remedy would be better than the disease itself; but I can try. _We_ can try to heal...together. I know you love our brother, and I'm still coping with the whole Hermione thing, but I have to say that I've never felt so good. It's been so long since I've been this happy, Ginny. Please," he finished whispering. "Let's try and see. If—if it's a total mess, we ca—I will—"

Ginny laughed. "It's okay, Ron. Relax." She gave him a chaste kiss. "You're right. We can definitely try," she said. "This feels right to me too. It wasn't like with Percy. I—I know there's something different this time." Hugging him briefly, she added, "And if you're this good with clothes on I can't imagine all the fun we'll have in a comfortable bed...all...naked," punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Oh, you have no idea," he said with a wink. "Weasleys are sex Gods," Ron said smugly, backing away and starting to arrange his clothes and cleaning them both with his wand. "Now, two Weasleys together? I'm surprised the Earth hasn't cracked yet!"

A few minutes later, Ron and Ginny were ready to head back to the party. Ginny was just about to arrange the little bottles back on the shelves when they heard a slapping sound outside. Then another, and another, and another...followed by a little cry. Ron quickly opened the door, only to find two half naked redheads against the wall in front of the bathroom door.

Across the narrow hall, there was a blindfolded Charlie spanking a handcuffed Bill. Their eldest brother was facing the wall with his trousers around his knees. Ginny giggled at the sight of his naked bum, complete with a red cheek: a product of the spanking.

"Like that Billy?" Charlie hissed against his brother's ear as he kept spanking him.

At Ron's snort, Bill became aware of their presence. "Charlie, Charlie, stop!"

Charlie laughed and spanked him even harder. "Hmm...you want me to stop?" he purred.

"Yes, you idiot. Stop!" Bill's wide eyes never left his younger siblings, who were already having a blast with the little show.

"What's" _Spank_. "The" _Spank_. "Secret" _spank_ "Word" _spank_ "Billy?" _spank. _

"McGonagall's saggy boobs!" Bill cried. Charlie didn't waste a second in taking his blindfold off.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt?"

His concerned questions made Ginny smile. "Aaaaw, that's so sweet!" she exclaimed, clapping happily as a little cheer for their tenderness.

Charlie turned to face them, his blush becoming more pronounced than Ron had ever seen. "Don't mind us, guys. We were just leaving," Ron said, having a hard time suppressing his laugh.

"Yes, please, carry on," Ginny said with a wink.

"The bathroom is free now. Enjoy yourselves," Ron snickered and patted Charlie's back once before starting to walk down the hall and grabbing Ginny's hand.

"Yes, but sorry about the mess on the shelves! Maybe you should clean it before Mum notices!" Ginny exclaimed glancing at her dumbfounded brothers over her shoulder, with a huge grin on her face.


End file.
